


The Technopagan

by Mad Poetess (mpoetess)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Epithet Challenge, F/M, Ghosts, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpoetess/pseuds/Mad%20Poetess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't have that kind of power..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Technopagan

**Author's Note:**

> Post-_Chosen_. Written for Magpie's [Challenge of the Dark Haired Man](http://www.livejournal.com/users/piedmargaret/97858.html)

He hasn't figured it out, in all these years -- despite the precedent. Not _him_, with his antiquarian crap about infernal machines.

~

Even now, when she's so close. Willow's ancient laptop on his desk, _Macintosh For Dummies_ by its side. Stubborn prick's pretending it's not there.

 

~

Hard hands around her neck and no damn time to scream. Nothing like the witch that Willow was, but she had to make things right, she _had_ to.

~

She did, too. Eventually. Even if the only power she could muster back then was enough magnetic attraction to make a pencil fall.

~

_Dammit, Rupert. Boot up._


End file.
